Companies launch promotional, advertising, or marketing campaigns that involve distributing large volumes of product displays to retail stores. These product displays typically hold or otherwise promote a product, and they can be made any suitable material, such as cardboard, plastic, or metal. When a large number of these product displays are distributed over a large geographical area to a large number of sites (e.g., retail stores), there is a challenge of knowing which product displays end up at which sites. Further, it is a challenge to know when a product display arrives at a site and the duration the product display was located at a site.
Prior attempts at tracking product displays involved attaching wireless beacons to the product displays, and deducing the location of the beacon (and hence, the product display) merely from a global positioning system (GPS) location reported by a mobile device that discovers a beacon in its vicinity. However, the GPS location of a mobile device can be quite inaccurate at times, making it difficult to pinpoint the true location of a beacon (and hence, the true location of a product display). Furthermore, retail sites can be densely packed within a relatively small area, such as when multiple retail stores are densely packed within city block or within a shopping mall. These scenarios make it even more difficult to determine the true location of a beacon (and hence, the true location of a product display) for asset tracking purposes.
Provided herein are technical solutions to improve and enhance these and other systems.